The Announcement
by Niamhyy1905
Summary: Fluff. The boys have exciting news to tell the parents. One-shot. T for sexual themes.


All that was heard in Kurt and Blaine's bedroom was the synchronised soft breathing and the background noises of the busy New York traffic. They are in a deep sleep facing each other feet tangled and hands linked together under their chins. They haven't moved since they fell asleep the night before, after they slowly made love into the early hours of the morning.

It was a time to celebrate in the only way they knew how, to celebrate their love and how far they've come in their relationship. It hasn't been easy, nothing is, but what they have is worth it.

* * *

_Last Night_

Blaine proposed to Kurt in their apartment over dinner. He held his hand as he knelt down beside him and asked him to marry him. He had the most perfect speech about how all he's ever wanted to do, is spend his life loving him. Kurt had happy tears running down his face and softly said "Yeah...Yeah" They met in a fierce embrace and Kurt tilted his head to bring Blaine's perfect lips to his. They pulled back a little, blue pouring into hazel, foreheads touching. Then Blaine remembers something.

"The ring! Yeah...I have a ring" He pulls a soft velvet box from his pocket and opens it to reveal the ring to Kurt. A plain silver band with a single diamond imbedded at the top. Blaine takes the ring out from the box and places it in his palm "Look inside..."

Kurt curiously takes the ring and places it under the light to see the inscription. _'Kurt + Blaine "I've been looking for you forever"'_

Kurt's eyes well up for a second time that night as he recounts the heart felt speech from years ago when they were still clueless teenagers. It was beautiful and Kurt vowed to wear it every day for the rest of his life.

Blaine took the ring and softly slid it on Kurt's left ring finger. A perfect fit. They smile their watery smiles at each other once more and meet in a passionate kiss filled with love and new beginnings.

* * *

A taxi pulls up on the New York sidewalk with Burt and Carole Hummel and Pamela Anderson exiting the car, and starting to grab their suitcases from the trunk. Michael Anderson pulls out a few twenties and gives it to the driver before he also leaves the vehicle to help his wife with their heavy bags.

They all look up at the tall New York apartment building and Burt asks "So is there an elevator or...?"

The women laugh before Carole replies "No sweetie, but have fun carrying those bags up three flights of stairs"

Both Carole and Pamela laugh loudly with their arms linked and walk through the main door into the building. They ascend the stairs at a normal pace but have to wait at the top for their husbands.

A few minutes later a couple of puffed out men make their way up the last few steps "Piece of cake" Burt pants as uses the wall as a support.

"Totally" Michael breathes heavily with his hands on his knees, bent almost in half.

Both women roll their eyes at the two out of breath men and turn around to knock on the apartment door.

They are all excited to be staying for the week with their two boys in New York. They don't get to see them as often as they'd like and when they do it's not for long as they're so busy with work and college, so to be able to see them for a whole week it's truly a blessing. It's going to be filled with days in the park, shopping and late nights laughing and drinking the night away.

That would all be nice if the boys would answer the door. They look at each other confused then Burt knocks again, a little louder. Nothing.

Burt raises his eyebrow but takes his spare key from his pocket and slides it into the lock. They all step into the apartment carefully and are met with utter silence.

"What the...?" Burt says under his breath as he takes in the quiet apartment.

As if all of them got the same idea all at once, they all look to each other with feigned annoyance and say together "Sleeping" They roll their eyes completely synchronised as if they practice it all the time.

All four adults make their way to the bedroom of the two men and wordlessly open the door.

Sure enough they find their boys fast asleep, clinging together as if their lives depended on it. It would be cute if they weren't already supposed to be up for welcoming them. The men are about to exit the room to try and find the coffee maker but Pamela and Carole have other ideas that peak their interest.

They internally squeal at the adorable boys sleeping so contentedly together. They both go on either sides of the bed and gingerly sit down next to their respectable sons.

Blaine stirs slightly at the new added weight to the bed but just snuggles closer into Kurt's embrace. Both women smile widely at the young man's subconscious movements and gentle shake their shoulders to wake them up.

Kurt inhales deeply and try's to bat the hand away that is shoving his shoulder "Five more minutes Dad..."

Burt, amused by his sons confusion "Come on son, time to get up for school, it starts in about 3 years ago" He teases which makes Kurt lift his head with his eyes half closed.

"Dad...?" He mumbles, then his eyes widen in shock "Dad! What...what are you...what are you doing here this early?"

"Kiddo it's 10:30 we said we'd be here by then" That's when Kurt realises they aren't alone. He looks and sees Carole, Pamela and Michael also staring at him with amused smiles on their faces. Just as Kurt considers getting up to cater for their guests, his eyes widen once again as he remembers his bare nakedness under the sheets. Kurt looks over and see's Blaine fast asleep also naked but hidden under the sheets.

Burt, understanding his son's dilemma "We'll go make some coffee..." He trails off into the hallway with Michael in tow, into the kitchen.

Kurt looks at both the women who seem persistent on being here "Could you uhhhh...give us a minute?" He mutters embarrassed.

The ladies laugh loudly at his embarrassment which makes him turn a deeper shade of red. All this commotion wakes Blaine "Whas' goin on...?" He asks with his wild curls bouncing everywhere as he lifts his head slightly from the pillow.

"Mornin' sweetie" Pamela coos at her youngest for being so cute in the morning.

"Mom...?" He asks confused, then looks and see's Kurt's stepmother also on the bed "Kurt when did our mothers start living in our bed?"

Kurt snuggles a confused Blaine close to his chest and kisses his forehead "I was just about to kick them out baby, don't worry"

Both women roll their eyes and decide to ignore their demand to leave the room, instead start conversing with each other "So Pam, who do you bet? I so bet Kurt on this one"

"Nuh-uh it's so gonna be Blaine" They shake hands to finalise their bet.

"What the...?" Before Blaine can finish his sentence both women raises their hands and swing them back down to hit softly at both of their asses.

Blaine jerks forward and yelps loudly at the sudden violation _"Yes!_I so win!" Pamela exclaims as she sticks out her hand for the $10 Carole now owes her. She mutters something unintelligible and hands over her money.

"Kurt...did our mothers just make a _bet_ on our sex life...?"

Kurt who was silently watching the whole exchange happen, lies there with his eyes wide in shock. His mouth opens and closes many times, not sure how to respond.

Blaine, understanding his lack of words is about to open his mouth to ask them to leave again when Pamela says in a sweet motherly tone "Come on sweetie, time to get up"

"Don't wanna..." He mumbles tiredly into Kurt's chest with a light blush gracing his features.

"And why's that?" She teases in that sickeningly sweet voice again.

"Kurt makes me feel safe...like coming home" He mutters burying his face more into Kurt's chest if that were possible. He turns a brighter shade of scarlet but Kurt just squeezes him tighter.

"I don't know about you ladies but I'm pretty content laying here with my man in my arms" He says with a dreamy smile and his face nestling in the abundance of curls under his chin.

Both women look at each other before looking back at their two boys, too cute to handle. They absolutely adore their relationship, it's so raw and loving. Nothing less for their babies.

Burt and Michael come back through to their bedroom to see what's holding them up, and sure enough their wives are annoying the crap out of their boys and won't leave them alone. With a roll of his eyes he asks "Can you two not leave them be for just one minute?"

Kurt getting slightly irritated at the intrusion to what was supposed to be their perfect morning to the perfect night, sits up suddenly and grabs the corner of the sheets "No. You know what..."

Blaine's eyes widen almost comically at the sight of his naked boyfriend, ahem _fiancé_, striding across the room shamelessly to grab a pair of boxer briefs from the drawer.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel..." Burt mumbles, shocked to see his son carelessly walk in the nude in front of not only his own parents but his boyfriends too.

"Well you obviously were angling to see this white ass, so get your fill" He says before he slides a pair of black underwear over his thighs and hips. Blaine still laying down on the bed barks a loud laugh at his sassy comment and catches the pair of similar boxer briefs but in grey thrown his way.

He slides them on quickly under the sheets and swiftly exits the bed and comes around to slide both his arms around Kurt's waist from behind. They half stumble half walk their way into their private bathroom giggling on the way.

Four stunned adults remain in the stylish bedroom too shocked for words.

Michael, seeming to break out of the slight trance says "Well you did ask for it" He laughs his way back to kitchen with Burt. The women graciously leave the room clicking the door softly shut.

In the bathroom Kurt and Blaine are brushing their teeth side by side in their joint mirror "I can't believe you did that!" Blaine says still scandalised at his provocative actions.

Kurt looks at Blaine's reflection and shrugs his shoulders "There was no other way out so..."

Blaine finishes brushing his teeth and spits into the sink. He comes behind Kurt encircling his waist once again and whispers hotly into his ear "Well I for one _certainly_enjoyed the view"

Kurt smirks back at him "I bet you did" He teases playfully, he feels Blaine start to pepper his neck with hot languid kisses and moans gently at the sensation. Blaine's hand starts to drift towards his crotch to rub him through his underwear but Kurt catches him before he does "Come on, we've got to make an appearance or they'll think we're up to something..."

Blaine whines at the loss of caressing his fiancé, _fiancé_ "Awww baby please just a little bit, they already know we've _been_ up to something..." He continues the hot lingering kisses across Kurt's neck, collarbone and shoulders "Please" kiss "Baby" kiss "Just" kiss "A little" kiss "Bit"

Kurt's eyes flutter shut at the arousing sensations but is adamant "You know I would normally let you bend me over this countertop but I really wanna tell them. I'm so excited to share our little personal news, don't you think it's perfect that our parents are here in New York and we can just tell them face to face that we're going to get married?" Kurt eyes light up at that last part and he feels a light bubbliness settle in his stomach at the thought of venues, flowers and beautiful vows.

Blaine now distracted, looks at his fiancé's reflection and feels the contagious excitement that settles over him. He doesn't care about when or where, as long as he's marrying Kurt he'll be happy for the rest of his life "Alright, come on then my _fiancé_ let's go spread the news"

They exit the bathroom and they each throw on a pair of casual sweats and a soft t-shirt. They do their half stumble half walk down the hallway, not wanting to let go of the other for too long.

They find their parents in the living room happily chatting away over coffee but quieten down when they notice the two men enter the room. Blaine sits down first with Kurt sitting down second in between his legs, at the opposite side of the couch to the Anderson's but still face the Hummel's who share the big armchair in the corner.

"Mornin'" They mumble together in perfect synch. This makes both sets of parents roll their eyes at the two boys but they respond back with their greetings.

Kurt relaxes back into Blaine's chest, he brings his left hand to tangle into the thick black curls to hide the ring to make it a surprise for their parents. Blaine nuzzles into the touch slightly and tightens his hold around Kurt's waist with his head hooked over Kurt's shoulder.

Burt eyes them suspiciously "You two seem more cuddly than usual...anything special happen...?" Both women look on with extremely hopeful expressions with all fingers crossed.

Kurt and Blaine laugh at their mother's expressions and Kurt finally gives up the game. He takes his hand out from Blaine's curls and shows off the shining silver band on his ring finger "We're engaged!" They exclaim loudly together and are immediately pulled into big hugs from both sets of parents. There are happy tears streaming down both Pamela and Carole's faces, and Kurt's pretty sure he sees Burt and Michael wipe away a few of their own.

Michael claps Blaine solidly on his shoulder and says "My boy! So how did you end up asking in the end?"

_"You knew?!"_ Both Carole and Pamela screech at the tall man.

"Of course I knew! Blaine had to ask his old man for advice and all that" He ruffles Blaine's hair playfully and Kurt sees the shy smile he gives his father. Kurt beams at his fiancé, knowing truly how happy he is with his newfound relationship with his Dad. They weren't always this close but with some hard time thinking and consideration on namely Michael's part, they've blossomed into the father son relationship Blaine has always dreamed of.

Pamela strides up to her husband and stares him down "And you didn't tell me?"

Michael swallows loudly at his wife's scary expression "How could I? You would just blab to Carole and there wouldn't be this lovely surprise now would there?" He asks almost tentatively.

Before this could go any further Burt steps in "So Hummel-Anderson or Anderson-Hummel...?"

As the parents start to softly argue over their name placements, both Kurt and Blaine look at each other and roll their eyes one again in sync and mutter "Parents..."

Fin.


End file.
